Jem and The Holograms
Jem and The Holograms, or simply The Holograms, is an American rock band formed in Los Angeles, California. Their executive producer is Jerrica Benton, co-owner of Starlight Music, a record company to which the band is signed under, and their road manager is Rio Pacheco. Jerrica does not only take care of the band's business affairs, though, and she's in fact their main vocalist, who performs under the secret identity of Jem. The band's four founders are siblings Jerrica and Kimber Benton, and foster sisters Aja Leith and Shana Elmsford. The fifth member is Raya (Carmen Alonso), who joined later in the band's career. Background The band derives its name from the main concept of the show, which are the holographic images projected from Synergy, a supercomputer built by Jerrica's father, via her earrings. These earrings have remote micro-projectors in them, allowing Jerrica to assume the persona of her alter ego, Jem. She can also project images around her, which she uses in many cases as a distraction if her cover is about to be blown or to protect herself and her friends from danger. The band has made much progress throughout the series, starting with their formation in the first episode, and would often reach the top of the charts. All of the band members are close friends, with Kimber Benton being Jem's sister, although the band has been separated a few times. Examples include: The Day the Music Died and The Bands Break Up. Band members *'Jem': Main vocalist *'Aja Leith': Lead guitar, backup vocals *'Shana Elmsford': Bass guitar, backup vocals (former drummer) *'Kimber Benton': Keyboards, backup vocals, lyrics *'Raya Alonso': Drummer Music style Unlike the style of The Misfits or The Stingers, who mainly focus on topics such as self-indulgence and greediness, Jem and The Holograms' style deals with themes such as love, tolerance, understanding and redemption. Despite being rock and ballads the main focus of their songs, they are known to frequently venture into a wide variety of other music styles as a result of their exciting adventures. These range from classic styles such as from rock and roll or jazz, to the more modern hard rock, pop rock, and new wave. Songs Collaborations with other artists Gallery Artworks Jem and Holograms concept art.jpg|Artwork of Jem and The Holograms. The Holograms - 1st edition - 01.png|First edition Holograms' artwork. Jem.jpg|The title characters with their logo. Animated series JatH 01.jpg|'The Holograms' and their road manager, Rio Pacheco. Dolls Integrity adult collector dolls and 1986 and 1987 original dolls by Hasbro. Img-classic-jem-4.jpg|Classic Outfit Jem doll by Integrity Toys. Img-kimber-benton-1.jpg|Kimber doll by Integrity Toys. img-aja-leith-1.jpg|Aja doll by Integrity Toys. img-shana-elmsford-1.jpg|Shana doll by Integrity Toys. img-raya-alonso-1.jpg|Raya doll by Integrity Toys. img-holograms-stage-3.jpg|Jem and The Holograms Stage Stage Essentials accessory pack by Integrity Toys. Jem 1st Edition doll.jpg|Jem first edition doll with original outfit shoes, bracelet, tights, light-up earrings, microphone and an extra outfit with extra shoes and a hat to change Jem into Jerrica Benton from Hasbro. Aja 1st Edition doll.jpg|Aja first edition doll with original outfit, tights belt, shoes, blue guitar and cassette tape from Hasbro. 1st Editon Kimber Doll.png|First edition Kimber doll with purple keytar and cassette tape from Hasbro. 1st Editon Shana Doll.png|First edition Shana doll with original outfit, Shoes, hair bow, pink guitar and cassette tape from Hasbro. Raya Doll Hasbro.jpg|Raya doll with original outfit, vest, skirt, tights, earrings, belt drum set and cassette tape from Hasbro. Dolljemgngbox.jpg|Glitter 'n Gold Jem doll with hair bow, cape, body suit, skirt, tights, bracelets, shoes, microphone, Suede skirt, sunglasses, sandals and cassette tape from Hasbro. Dolljemrncbox.jpg|Rock' n Curl Jem with earrings, pink hair tie, purple hair tie, dress, tights, bracelets, shoes, microphone and hair pick from Hasbro. Dolljemfnsbox.jpg|Flash'n Sizzle Jem with hair bow, dress, tights, yellow bracelet, shoes, microphone, tunic for Jerrica, sunglasses, boots, hair pick and cassette tape. Dollkimber2box.jpg|Second edition Kimber with headband, purple jacket, green pants, earrings, shoes, dark pink plastic keytar, hair pick and cassette tape from Hasbro. Dollaja2box.jpg|Second edition Aja with headband, shirt, belt, miniskirt, tights, earrings, shoes, darkish blue guitar, hair pick and cassette tape from Hasbro. Dollshana2box.jpg|Second edition Shana doll with blue jacket, green and pink jumpsuit, earrings, yellow pumps darkish purple guitar, hair pick and cassette tape from Hasbro. Miscellaneous Jem-Movie-600x450.jpg|'The Holograms' from the film adaptation. Trivia *Out of the three bands, Jem and The Holograms have the most songs repeated throughout the series. *The Holograms are the only members out of the three main bands who don't go by an alias. Category:Bands Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:The Holograms